Farwell Brother
by funngurl
Summary: This is my first Fruits Basket fic. Well for the summary, Yuki tells Ayame that he wishes he'd leave. When Ayame really does leave, he thinks of doing something horrible. Can Yuki stop him before it's too late? Well read and find out. I know I suck at sum


**Farwell Brother**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. They are all **legally **binded and belong to Natsuki Takaya. Therefore this is not copyrighting in any way. ROCK ON!

As Yuki Sohma walked downstairs he saw a figure sitting on the couch with long, silver hair talking to Shigure and Hatori. He knew then, it was Ayame. "What are **you** doing here," asked Yuki impatiently. "What? Is it wrong for me to visit my own brother?" asked Ayame with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It is since I still hate you," replied Yuki annoyed with his brother's sarcastic remark. Ayame looked at him half offended but also knew Yuki had the right to hate him. Like their mother and father he had sold him out and felt guilt's pressure increase on him with every word Yuki had ever said since none of them had been kind and he knew Yuki was right. "You know, I may not have been a very good brother over the years, but I'm willing to change that," he said as Yuki fed him a confused look. "If you need anything, just ask and I'll do it," he finished with his usual joyful smile. "Uh-huh, whatever," said Yuki walking out room. Little does Yuki know under the mask of joy was a sad guilty face with no joy whatsoever. Ayame followed him chattering about how he wanted to become a better brother. "You know, I don't need your 'brotherly love' now," said Yuki his voice full of sarcasm. "I'm trying to be a better brother so why can't you just accept that!" snapped Ayame. "Because you were never there for me when I needed you! Why are you here for me now?" asked Yuki with anger. This made Ayame feel even guiltier than he already did. "I want to be here for you now," said Ayame sadly. "You said you'd do what I asked you to right? Then why don't you just leave and stay out of my life," said Yuki calmly. Ayame looked shocked. "Is that really what you want? Asked Ayame "Yeah I wish" Said Yuki "Too bad it could never happen," he finished. "Fine if that's what you want then good-bye my brother," he said walking away. Yuki walked into his own room. "Well, I got rid of him for today," Yuki said to himself "But he'll probably be back tomorrow," said Yuki half smiling. "He's always so annoying," Yuki finished. "You know, he may be annoying but he's still your brother," said Shigure standing in the doorway. Yuki spun around. "I still hate him," said Yuki. "Maybe, but what if he really does leave?" asked Shigure. "Ayame?" questioned Yuki "Nah," he finished. The next day there was no sight of Ayame. He wasn't even at work. "Maybe he's sick or something," Yuki thought to himself but it went on like that for a week. No one could find Ayame. He wasn't at home or work or at any of the other Sohma houses. Yuki finally began to think Ayame had actually done what he'd told him to do. "You said you'd do what I asked you to right? Then why don't you just leave and stay out of my life," said Yuki calmly. Ayame looked shocked. "Is that really what you want? Asked Ayame "Yeah I wish" Said Yuki "Too bad it could never happen," he finished. That scene echoed in his head and the look on his brother's face, the shocked, lifeless look, the look that he'd never seen on Ayame, was stuck in the front of his mind. Then it finally hit him harder than ever "This is **ALL **my fault," he said aloud. "It's my fault Ayame's gone, it's my fault no one can find him, and it's my fault any of this happened. If I hadn't said what I didn't mean…we wouldn't be in this mess. It's not just me it's also Ayame and the rest of the family. It's all my fault," thought Yuki. "I don't really hate Ayame I just thought I did. But now I realize that I could never hate…my own brother." Thoughts of guilt ran through his mind. Late that night he couldn't sleep. He was worried about his brother and wondering if he'd ever see him again. "That's it," he thought "I have to find Ayame" He crept out of the Sohma house in search of his brother.

**MEANWHILE**

Ayame had been sleeping in a sleeping bag and had brought his money and some food. He was looking for somewhere else to live and work. He just tried to make sure he didn't see Yuki. As he walked around once again remembering those cold words, "You said you'd do what I asked you to right? Then why don't you just leave and stay out of my life", He saw a sharp knife on the side of the curb. He looked at it and saw his reflection. "I'm not wanted here. If Yuki wants me to leave then I will leave…for good," he said to himself. He saw a nearby cliff and got an idea.

**MEANWHILE**

Yuki wondered where Ayame was. He'd been looking everywhere. Just then he saw a sleeping bag and a bit of food, water, and clothing. "Hey, these are Ayame's clothes and this is his sleeping bag. He must be close by," thought Yuki. "But what if …what I said…made him think about…about…committing suicide…" thought Yuki "NO NO NO NO!" he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't since he knew it was possible. He ran off before it was too late and he didn't want to let a possibility become reality.

**MEANWHILE…AGAIN**

Ayame stood at the edge of the cliff, holding the knife. He thought that if he just stabbed himself he might survive but if he stabbed himself and then fell off a cliff, he couldn't possibly survive. Just as he was about to jab himself he heard a voice, a familiar voice. "NI-SAN…NI-SAN…AYAME!" it cried. He knew then it was Yuki. Yuki saw his brother's unusual expression. His brightly lit up face was now plunged into sorrow and his always cheerful eyes looked sad and cloudy. "AYAME DON'T DO IT!" cried Yuki smacking the blade out of his hand as he then slipped on a few rocks there, sending him down the cliff. "YUKI!" cried Ayame. As he looked over the cliff he saw Yuki holding onto a small but sturdy rock attached to the cliff with one hand. Ayame looked relieved and held out his hand. Yuki grabbed it and Ayame helped him get back up. Yuki hugged his brother tightly and let tears stream down his face. Ayame looked surprised. Then he finally said, "Ni-san I'm sorry about everything! This was all my fault! I'm sorry about what I said because I didn't mean it!" Ayame smiled as his face lit up and his eyes regained their usual happiness. The real Ayame was back.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yuki walked into the shop that his brother worked in. As Ayame walked out he looked surprised to see Yuki standing there. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" asked Ayame. Yuki laughed, "What? Is it wrong for me to visit my own brother?" Ayame smiled. And they did some, as Ayame calls it, brotherly bonding.

So what did ya think? Was it bad, good, weird, or did it bring tears to eyes. I don't care as long as you liked it. Until another fic,

Funngurl


End file.
